Legendary Bastard
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: PWP. Tanta inocência em um só olhar... Draco Malfoy enlouqueceria.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Legendary Bastard

Autora: Adriana Lucia.

Beta: Nobody.

Resumo: PWP. Tanta inocência em um só olhar... Draco Malfoy enlouqueceria.

**N/A: **Sei que tenho outras fics que terminar, atualizar e afins, não abandonei completamente, só que... Eu sei que entendem.

**N/A: **Nunca existiu a guerra e Voldemort. Pais do Harry vivos, mas Lucis Malfoy ainda é um bastardo, e os dois protagonistas gostosos não se odeiam, na verdade eles nem se conhecem direito. Draco está no sexto ano e Harry no quarto.

**Legendary Bastard**

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Olhou pela décima vez para a roupa dentro do saco. O vermelho inconfundível, saltando aos seus olhos, gritava obscenidades em sua mente. Aquilo definitivamente não podia ser verdade.

- Se fosse você saia logo dai, tem uma plateia ansiosa aqui fora para te ver – Escutou a voz feminina risonha e zombeteira. Resmungou mais uns quantos impropérios e tirou a roupa do saco. _Por que eu fui me meter em uma aposta com ele? _Pensou frustrado. Sempre fazia lembretes mentais sobre o quão perigoso era aquilo, mas na realidade os lembretes não serviam para nada, já que como bom – Já se vestiu?

Suspirou. Era ela cortando seus pensamentos de novo. Fitou a roupa na mão. – Será que não tem como ficar pior? – Falou alto para ele mesmo.

- Tem. Pega isso e veste também – Outra peça de roupa passou pela fresta da porta – Não vai pensando que eu não vou conferir – Uma risada, depois mais duas acompanhando.

Bateu a cabeça três vezes contra a parede. Decidiu apelar – Sabe, eu podia ter outros meios de pagar a aposta.

- Você acha mesmo que eu quero perder Draco Malfoy com roupa de líder de torcida no meio do Salão Principal? – Mais gargalhadas. Fechou os olhos frustrado. Bateu uma mão na testa e suspirou mais forte – Ah! Espera, quase esqueço.

A porta abriu mais e entrou por ela o maior idiota de todos os tempos – Que é que você quer imbecil? – Perguntou de mal humor, cruzando os braços, deixando a _roupa_ cair no chão. O infame aproximou-se de si, ganhou um selinho nos lábios, um sorriso maroto e outra prenda vermelha – Você só pode estar brincando – Falou seco, franzindo o nariz. Contemplou a peça de roupa com ódio, esperando que com a força de pensamento pudesse queima-la. Pena que não sabia magia sem varinha.

- Nop – Respondeu Blaise parecendo ainda mais divertido ao ver sua expressão – Vamos Draco. Não é como se você já não tivesse pagado coisas piores – Risadinha. Apertou um dos punhos e acertou o ombro do desgraçado.

- Você vai ver- Foi calado por uns lábios sobre os seus. Blaise era mais baixo que ele. Era seu melhor amigo, e namorado de um grifinório ruivo e sem sal; a intimidade entre eles era as vezes mais do que a necessária. Colocou uma mão no outro ombro do menor e o afastou. Sorriu de lado – Tá certo. Eu pago essa, mas a próxima, eu vou ganhar, você vai ver – Outra risadinha.

- Veremos.

Expulsou o moreno do banheiro, encarou a roupa de novo, e com um suspiro, vários palavrões, e meia hora de horror na frente do espelho, finalmente saiu à luz e olhos dos seus supostos amigos – Uma palavra sobre isso agora-

- Olha Draco eu não dava muita fé, mas você tá um gato – Falou Pansy com a voz estridente, chegando perto e analisando-o dos pés à cabeça – Ou eu deveria dizer gata? – Bateu o pé no chão, cruzou os braços e fitou seus _amigos_ com um olhar mortal.

- Vamos logo com isso – Saiu do quarto apressado, depois de pegar sua capa. Ele não andaria por todo o castelo até o salão principal só com aquela saia.

- Hey, a aposta é sem a capa, Drake – ouviu Blaise atrás de si. Sentiu a peça sendo puxada, e revidou com força.

- Não vou passear assim pelo castelo todo – resmungou, vestindo a capa. Saiu batendo os pés, ao ouvir as risadinhas dos colegas. Ele se vingaria!


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Legendary Bastard

Autora: Adriana Lucia.

Beta: Nobody.

Resumo: PWP. Tanta inocência em um só olhar... Draco Malfoy enlouqueceria.

**N/A: **Sei que tenho outras fics que terminar, atualizar e afins, não abandonei completamente, só que... Eu sei que entendem.

**N/A: **Nunca existiu a guerra e Voldemort. Pais do Harry vivos, mas Lucis Malfoy ainda é um bastardo, e os dois protagonistas gostosos não se odeiam, na verdade eles nem se conhecem direito. Draco está no sexto ano e Harry no quarto.

**Legendary Bastard**

Parou no marco da porta do salão principal. Respirou fundo varias vezes. Quis esmurrar a porta e xingar o bastardo que era responsável por tudo aquilo. Blaise-

- Vai entrar? – perguntou uma voz atrás de si. Conhecia aquela vozinha de algum lugar. Apenas virou-se para deixar passar a pobre criatura, mas o bem imbecil tropeçou sobre os próprios pés e caiu. Não sem antes levar sua capa junto. Ótimo, agora todos podiam ver aquela vergonhosa roupa. O fedelho lhe encarava com os olhos desorbitados e uma mistura de diversão e medo conseguiu ver em sua expressão desencaixada. As risadinhas começaram a invadir o salão. Fechou os olhos tentando conter a raiva que lhe subia o peito e começava a queimar sua garganta.

- Er – a vozinha de novo invadiu sua mente em meio a humilhação. Abriu os olhos e encarou a criatura no chão. As bochechas vermelhas lhe chamaram a atenção. Perguntou-se mentalmente o porque de tanta timidez, mas logo percebeu que do angulo em que a criança estava dava para ver tudo o que tinha por baixo da saia. E claro, não tinha muita coisa ali embaixo. Sorriu de lado ao ver o menino tão envergonhado. Os lábios vermelhos e olhos assustados eram um estimulante para ele. Não que fosse gay, mas nada que fosse _admirável _lhe escapava. Viu Blaise aparecer por um esquina, quase correndo para alcança-lo e resolveu que sua vingança viria mais cedo do que esperava.

Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do menino que ainda estava com o olhar perdido no meio das roupas vermelhas. Apoiou as duas mãos ao redor do corpo menor e sorriu de lado, piscando rapidamente. Aproximou-se mais dele, vendo a vermelhidão aumentar. Passou a língua em seus lábios umedecendo-os. Sorriu de novo e beijou a bochecha do garoto. Estava preparado para dar um show para o indignado sonserino, mas ao encarar os olhos do menino em frente parou em seco. A criança parecia segurar o choro.

Assustou-se. Calculou pela altura que o garoto deveria estar no quarto ou quinto ano, mas a inocência e medo naquele olhar era perturbador demais para alguém tão velho.

- Hey – chamou baixinho. O menino desviou o olhar de sua boca para seus olhos rapidamente. – Você tem quantos anos? – perguntou curioso. Não percebeu que quase todos ao seu redor o encaravam expectantes. Todos, menos Pansy que tinha resgatado sua capa e tampava as suas partes vergonhas dos olhares pervertidos.

- Ca- catorze – a voz do menino tremia. Sorriu de lado, vendo que não tinha se enganado quanto a idade. Aproximou-se ainda mais, engatinhando, ainda com o pensamento de fazer Blaise engolir um pouco de seu veneno, mas o gemido baixinho do garoto o parou de novo. Sentiu o seu joelho encostado na virilidade do outro por cima da calça. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que sua brincadeira estava bem seria.

- Ora, ora – Sussurrou, sentindo seu ego inflar. Definitivamente sentir-se desejado assim o fazia sentir... _Demais_. O garoto tremeu mais ainda, mas antes que ele pudesse ter chance de qualquer coisa, sentiu que alguém o puxava pelo braço.

- Que merda você esta fazendo, Malfoy? – perguntou o ruivo sem sal do namorado de Blaise. Revirou seus olhos, ao ver que Hermione levantava o garotinho do chão com uma expressão bem enfadada.

- Eu? Nada. Porque? – Perguntou inocentemente. Recebeu a capa de Pansy, que parecia conter a risada com muito esforço. Vestiu-a ainda sem cobrir totalmente seu corpo.

- Você estava acossando o Harry, seu pervertido pedófilo de merda – ouviu a acusação do Weasley com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu? Que nada. Não é mesmo Harry? Foi somente um _acidente_. – terminou de falar, olhando sugestivamente para o menino que ainda parecia extremamente envergonhado. A pobre criança apenas teve tempo de cobrir a evidencia do acidente, quando metade do publico começou a comentar sobre.

- A por favor. Vocês dois – falou a Hermione com cara de demônio. – Parem de se alfinetar. Draco vai trocar essa roupa que você esta dando _acidentes _em metade de Hogwarts. E você – continuou virando-se para o ruivo sem sal – Vê se vai consolar o seu namorado que saiu chorando, seu babaca.

Blaise? Procurou em volta, mas não achou o amigo moreno. Apenas deu de ombros, sabendo que a vingança ja estava quitada. Ignorou o primeiro comentário da grifinoria, por que afinal, ele era um Malfoy e um Malfoy sempre despertava o desejo alheio. Antes de se virar e seguir para o quarto se trocar, encarou o menino _Harry_ e sorriu de lado. O olhar do garoto retribuiu o seu, e pareceu ver algo diferentes de vergonha passar nas esmeraldas, mas também ignorou, afinal, ele era um Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Legendary Bastard

**Autora:** Adriana Lucia.

**Beta:** Nobody.

**Resumo:** PWP. Tanta inocência em um só olhar... Draco Malfoy enlouqueceria.

**N/A: **Sei que tenho outras fics que terminar, atualizar e afins, não abandonei completamente, só que... Eu sei que entendem.

**N/A: **Nunca existiu a guerra e Voldemort. Pais do Harry vivos, mas Lucis Malfoy ainda é um bastardo, e os dois protagonistas gostosos não se odeiam, na verdade eles nem se conhecem direito. Draco está no sexto ano e Harry no quarto.

**Legendary Bastard**

- Eu não imaginei que você daria um espetáculo desse – Pansy começou a tagarelar ao seu lado. Depois de ter trocado a roupa, fora obrigado pela dita cuja tagarela a entrar de novo no Salão Principal e tomar café como uma pessoa _normal_. Todos o encaravam como se fosse um louco, um pedófilo ou a pessoa mais sexy do mundo. Esse último ele não podia negar. – O Blaise teve o merecido, mas juro, seduzir o herdeiro Potter foi o mais atrevido que alguém poderia fazer na história-

- Quem?

- Harry Potter, o único herdeiro dos Potter – Pansy esclareceu antes de continuar tagarelando. Procurou pelo garoto na mesa da Grifinoria mas nenhum sinal dele. Outro herdeiro na escola… - Como eu disse – Pansy falou mais alto – o coitado sempre anda cercado pela Granger e o Weasley. Não sei o porque dele precisar de guarda costas, parece ate você e os esquisitos dos-

- Pansy! – Astoria Greengass gritou, correndo na nossa direção. Os cachos loiros balançando junto com os seios proeminentes que tanto sua amiga invejava.

- Vaca – Pansy resmungou, ele quase se engasga ao tentar rir com comida na boca – Calma Draco – ela simplesmente ignorou a loira que chegou ao lado dos dois, enquanto batia em suas costas.

- Pansy eu consegui – Astoria parecia ofegante. Suas bochechas vermelhas e o brilho de sour em sua testa delatavam o quanto a pobre criança correu. Tomou o resto do suco de abobora e saiu da mesa. Aquele assunto não lhe interessava nenhum pouco. Parou no meio do corredor e estava tentando lembrar qual seria a primeira aula quando alguem correndo bate consigo. Pego desprevinido foi jogado no chão com o alguem encima de seu estomago.

- Vou vomitar – resmungou. O café da manha parecia lutar contra o peso da garota. Mesmo leve, seu estomago parecia esprimido por um hipogrifo – Senhorita-

- EH? – A voz nada feminina, e surpresa por sinal, lhe fez abrir os olhos. O garoto Potter. Ele parecia estar tendo um ataque interno ao ver sobre quem estava. Sorriu de lado e segurou o quadril do garoto com o fim de levanta-lo; essa era a ideia ate um gemidinho escapar da boca rosada do outro. Piscou diversas vezes, achando que tinha ouvido errado, mas o rosto avermelhado e os olhos aquosos pareciam negar suas suposições. Sentiu-se enrijecer levemente. Arregalou os olhos e saiu de supetão de baixo do garoto que continuava no chão olhando para sabe-se lá onde. Quase se vira para ir embora, mas puxa o garoto pelo braço levantando-o e espaneia-lhe a capa, tentando se convencer de que não, ele não fazia aquilo só pra sentir o corpo do menino.

- Fique na escola – QUE? Saiu quase correndo para a sala de poções, e esperava que fosse essa sua primeira aula, porque ele não voltaria por aquele corredor nunca mais na sua vida.

"Fique na escola? FIQUE NA ESCOLA? Mas o que foi isso, Draco Malfoy?"

- Dray?

"Preciso de terapia. Não, isso é pra idiotas. Já sei, preciso de uma cama, e… Astoria nela, isso. Perfeito. É só imaginar os cachos loiros jogados no meu travesseiro e os seios fartos dispostos para o ataque; e aqueles olhos, ó aqueles olhos verdes. Os olhos verdes naquela face morena e – Mas que merda, Draco!"

- Dray?

Encostou a testa na parede mais proxima e lamentou-se. "Não acredito que quero pegar um pirralho. Se bem que a Astoria tem a mesma idade dele, mas a Astoria é a Astoria não é? Harry Potter é um pirralho que… Tem a mesma idade da Astoria" Choramingou mais um pouco, ate sentir alguem puxar sua capa mais de uma vez.

- Que é droga? – perguntou mal humorado. Pansy o encarava também com uma careta de mal humor, na verdade parecia pior que a dele.

- Você é patetico. Fique na escola? Sério? É o máximo que consegue fazer? – Arregalou os olhos.

- Você viu? – perguntou com um fiozinho de voz. Sem esperar a resposta dela, começou a bater a cabeça contra a parede. Poucas horas na manha e ja tinha perdido o juizo.

- Eu e o Blaise, que pareceu ainda mais chateado com você. Mas não é por isso que vim falar com você – o sorriso no rosto dela, chegava a lhe dar arrepios – Astoria conseguiu pegar duas garrafas de whisky de fogo dos itens confiscados.

- E isso me interessa por…? – Tinha recuperado a compostura, e agora ajeitava os cabelos. As pessoas começavam a chegar para a aula de poções. Ainda bem que não tinha errado.

- Além de uma ótima diversão no fim de semana, você ainda pode convidar seu amiguinho – Pansy vestiu sua mascara de completa perversão, e ele tinha certeza que mais de um cara ficou duro com aquilo.

- Pansy, você é uma otima amiga – Ele poderia abraça-la, mas o efeito Potter ainda estava agindo em seu corpo. Uma noite, somente uma noite, e poderia acabar com a humilhação interna que estava sentindo. Porque um Malfoy não poderia conviver consigo mesmo com uma falta de controle feito aquela, ainda mais vinda de um pirralho como aquele. Ele sabia reconhecer muito bem um desejo puramente sexual quando precisava. Era isso mesmo. Como tudo em sua vida, era só conseguir o que queria, e depois, 'buf' era mais facil seguir com a vida. - Draco, o professor chegou.

* * *

Pois é.


End file.
